Sibling Pranks
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: Kai takes the BladeBreakers to a mansion in Russia but their are others there to and who's the young slate haired girl and what relation is she to Kai


Sibling pranks

Me- let's get started lol

Kai- I'm so dreading it

Sakura- whatever lets go

Me- I don't own beyblade I only own my oc sakura (which is also my nickname lol) oh and kai and rei are really good friends so don't get thinking things okay ;)

A week after the world tournament the blade breakers were going to stay at kai's house for 2 weeks the house is where the blitzkrieg crew live,

They arrived shortly after midnight, as soon as kai stepped in the house (first to enter) he was bombarded with snow balls by a young girl that had the same eye and hair colour as him (slate blue hair and red eyes), kai gave the small girl a death glare and the girl laughed then ran up the stairs towards the room at the top, kai's eyes widened and he said "don't you dare" the girl smiled and knocked on the door then shouted "Bryan help the traitor's back" they all heard a loud bang as if someone had fallen out of bed (ouch done that before bloody hurts) after a minute a tall figure appeared in the door way and sighed then Bryan said sarcastically "hum wow you noticed that kai's here nice for you" the girl pouted and Bryan said "go back to bed princess" the girl shook her head "no" Bryan looked at kai "kai I'm sure you know where you room is and sort out you team mates out to okay, good night" with that he slammed his door behind him.

The girl pouted again then shouted "tala, kai's here" tala walked towards the girl and said "okay I'll deal with it so go to bed" the girl sighed and said "I would if I was tired but I'm not" tala sighed and said "okay wait a min okay" the girl nodded and tala turned his attention to kai and nodded, kai then said in Russian "night tala and princess, don't worry I'll make sure these idiot's don't wake you up and I'll find a place for each of them okay" tala nodded again and he moved his arm's under the girl's neck and legs and lifted her bridal style, the girl let out a little "eep" she instantly wrapped her arms round his neck then tala kicked the door and Bryan shouted "what tala?" tala replied "I'm putting princess to bed okay" Bryan shouted "yeah okay and make sure she goes to sleep" tala said "yeah okay good night" Bryan said "night guys" then Bryan's room went silent so tala and the girl left the blade breakers and kai alone.

After they left kai turned to face his team and said "okay Kenny, max, Tyson you three can have the big room rei you'll have to share with me cause there no more spare rooms okay" they all nodded and kai lead them to the big room which had three beds and two cupboards in it. once they were there kai left them and he and rei went to kai's room, once they were there kai opened the door to see Spencer in his bed, kai walked over and shook spencers shoulder, Spencer sturd and woke up then said "kai what's going on?" kai said "what are you doing in my bed Spencer?" Spencer sat up and replied "well Ian is working on stuff so I can't sleep in there" kai nodded then Spencer got up and went to the door he opened it and left closing it behind him (Spencer and Ian share a room and Ian had decided to work late that night poor Spencer) kai shrugged and rei laughed a little then the boys got unchanged to their boxers and put some sleeping trousers on and went to bed, after a few minutes rei started to shiver cause of the Russian cold weather at night so kai got up and went to the bathroom an rei heard the sound of running water then kai remerged with a water bottle and gave it to rei and rei held it close to him but he was still shivering so kai got in to the bed and said "rei come here" rei moved over to kai and kai wrapped his arms around rei and pulled him closer so the water bottle and their bodies would keep them warm. (Kai and rei are good friends so get your mind out of the gutter)

Later that night the young girl left her room, she trudged to kai's room and opened the door quietly trying not to wake him up. When she was inside she walked over to his bed slowly trying not to make any noise, when she got there she saw rei and kai holding each other with a water bottle in between them. The young girl sighed and went to leave then kai and rei woke up and rei said "hey what's up?" the girl jumped a little but enough for kai to see then kai said in Russian "princess come and lie down you need to sleep" the girl nodded and walked back over to kai and rei and climbed in to the bed (king size bed) she cuddled up next to kai's back an kai sighed at how cold she was so kai shifted her so she was in between the two of them rei nodded to kai and closed his eyes then kai put his arm over the girl protectively and a small smile graced his face as the girl whispered his name in her sleep soon enough the three were asleep.

The next day

Bryan went to the girls room but the girl wasn't there so he checked the other rooms but still he didn't find her everyone but kai, rei and the girl was up and all gathered round kai's room tala opened the door and they all walked in to see kai holding the girl in his arms and rei with his arms around her waist Bryan growled then shouted "rei, kai let go of her" kai sat up his arm moved off the girl and gave Bryan a death glare then the girl and rei sat up and the girl's cheeks were moist and red Bryan looked at her then sighed, kai moved his spare hand behind him and found a book he had read and threw it right at Bryan's head not noticing that the girl had moved she caught it before it hit Bryan (she's a fast person) and then she gave kai and death glare making kai flinch, rei stared between the two then said "kai is that your sister?" kai nodded to rei's question then everyone jumped

When Tyson shouted "kai has a sister no Way" kai growled then said "her name is sakura and she's a year younger than me" max smiled and said "how come you never told us kai" kai sighed and said "well max I didn't want people to know that's why" sakura growled this time and said "didn't want people to know please just say it kai you ashamed of me like everyone else, gramps choose you over me just because" kai gave sakura a (well-what-sis) look sakura lowered her head and sniffed Bryan moved towards her then he stopped a bit away from her sakura said quietly "because you were his favourite grandchild (sakura looked up at kai) happy you were his favourite grandchild he liked you more than me" sakura threw the book at kai's head and ran out Bryan ran after her, as kai got hit in the head with the book

Kai growled and rubbed his head, tala sighed then they heard the front door open and slam shut twice tala said "thanks kai now we will have to go searching for her again (turns to Spencer) come on" tala and Spencer left after hearing the door open and close again with a slam kai got up and got dressed he looked at his team and sighed then shouted "Ian get up here now" they heard Ian open and slam a door shut and the sound of him running up the stairs to kai's room, rei got out of the warm bed and got dressed before Ian walked in, after Ian had arrived kai and him were talking in Russian kai sighed, him and Ian went down stairs so everyone else followed them. Two hours later the front door opened and closed and they heard footsteps coming towards them tala entered the lounge with a black eye and marks over his right arm next Spencer came in clutching his chest with a cut on his left leg then Bryan came in with both arms bruised and a cut on his right leg the three trudged in to the kitchen and finally sakura entered without a scratch on her body or a cut on her arms or legs. Ian sighed and went to help tala, Bryan and Spencer

Kai stood up from his seat and said "sakura I...I'm sorry" sakura looked at him then sighed and said "okay I forgive you this time bro" kai gave her a weak smile, suddenly they heard a cry of pain from tala and Bryan an Spencer cursing, rei looked at the three then at sakura and asked "what happened to them?" sakura giggled then replied "followed me when I was angry" max and Tyson stared at her before Tyson said "okay but how did they get so beat up" Tyson heard Bryan growl at him and Tyson flinched sakura giggled again then said "well I beat them up Tyson" Tyson's mouth dropped open and so did Max's and Kenny's kai went to laugh but then sighed and said "well sakura use and still is an assassin" (don't ask) rei's mouth dropped this time then Bryan, tala and Spencer walked in all bandaged up and they sat down mumbling as they did Tyson, Kenny, max and rei had snapped out of there daze and sakura said "kai agenikai" kai sighed and nodded then the two left

(Agenikai watched a show while writing this and got is from that lol sorry I think it means fight with fire but in this case just fighting)

Tala motioned everyone else to follow them and him, after a while they got to the door they all walked in and saw a massive room with beydishes and a button on the wall sakura hit the button and the beydishes disappeared to reveal a flat floor sakura and kai stepped out on the field and got ready to fight, tala and Bryan walked over to them (they miraculously healed), Bryan strapped sakura's left arm behind her back. Spencer motioned the blade breakers over to a bench to sit down rei said "why are they doing that to sakura" Spencer smirked and said "so sakura doesn't have the advantage and hurt kai to quickly that's why rei" (remember she's an assassin) rei nodded as tala gave kai a steel pole and Bryan gave sakura a closed fan tala and Bryan walked off the field and Spencer said "okay ready set go" sakura and kai nodded and stood still watching each other and giving each other glares then kai ran towards her and swung the staff sakura blocked with the closed fan and moved to the left and jumped up and landed on the staff

Kai grunted and sakura smirked then jumped again landing behind kai and kicking his left leg, kai fell to the floor and sakura opened the fan kai saw the look on tala's face and rolled to the side as sakura spun round but kai still got hit by the blast of air coming from the fan rei shouted "kai are you okay?" kai breathed hard then nodded sakura smirked then ran over to kai as he got up and stopped holding the fan close to his neck kai flinched and smirked then sakura moved the fan from kai's neck, tala and Bryan walked over to them and tala went over to kai and Bryan went and undone the strap on sakura's arm and hugged her, sakura smiled and nuzzled Bryan's chest lightly and the two stood still until kai coughed and the two separated and sakura walked over to kai and shook his hand and said "wow nice fighting kai" kai laughed a little before ruffling sakura's hair (yes I can make kai laugh)

(Kai: I hate you, me: yeah, yeah kai whatever)

Tyson, max, Kenny and rei gaped at kai, tala and Bryan saw it and tala said "kai I think your team mates are a bit surprised at your laugh" kai looked at the set team gapping at him then kai said "guy's will you stop that, I do know what and how to laugh" rei was the first to snap out of it followed by max then Kenny and finally Tyson then rei was about to speak but kai gave him a (say anything an your dead kitty) stare, rei gulped then stood up he walked over to them and congratulated sakura and kai, max, Kenny and Tyson did the same

Afterwards tala clapped his hands together once then said "guys (sakura gave him a death glare) and gal how about a spot of tea eh love" (dunno where that come from) tala walked over to sakura and lifted her up spinning her round, sakura laughed then tala put her down kai said "tala don't go all posh on us okay it's weird" tala smiled and the group left the room and returned to the lounge tala, Bryan and sakura walked off and went to the kitchen to make lunch, where as everyone else sat and watched TV. After half an hour the three repapered with a tone of food and place it on the table sakura said "guys come and get some food okay" and they all sat down after they all eat, sakura and Bryan were laughing quietly on the sofa, kai was reading a Russian book while sitting on the window sill, max, Ian, rei, Kenny and Tyson on the floor watching TV, tala was listening to his ipod in the kitchen as he and Spencer washed up and dried the dishes.

After a while tala and Spencer come out from the kitchen tala walked over to sakura and nodded, sakura stifled a laugh and got up and walked over to kai who had his back facing her and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck kai leaned his head back and a small smile graced his face and said "what's up sakura?" sakura smiled also trying really hard to not smirk or laugh then she said "kai close your eyes for me I have a present for you" kai nodded and did as sakura asked him to, sakura turned and nodded to tala and he walked over and gave her his ipod. Everyone turned their attention to the three and sakura placed the headphone's in kai's ear, kai opened his eye's quickly and saw sakura smirking holding an ipod and kai said "don't you dare" but sakura didn't listen and before kai could pull the headphone's out sakura pressed play and kai fell asleep sakura laughed a little before turning the volume up then she turned and said "no one touch him or else" then she left the room after five min she came back in with two boxes she walked over to kai and placed it by him and opened them smiling

She took out and bag and opened it she put her hand in an pick out some red lip stick and put it down then she got up and walked over to the other side of the room then picked up a packet of face wipes she walked back over to kai and sat down and started to wipe the shark fins off his face, rei gapped at how different kai looked and tala saw his reaction and smiled then he turned to face sakura and watched her as she applied make-up to kai's face after a while sakura moved so everyone could see what she had done to kai. He had red lips, red eye-shadow, foundation and red blusher on Tyson and max laughed and tala said "he looks good sakura" sakura smiled, tala got hit by Bryan on the side of the head and said "well done idiot now they're going to start a sibling prank war" sakura laughed and said "just a bit of fun Bryan and rei seems to like it" everyone looked at rei who was gaping at kai everyone started to laugh and rei snapped out of his gapping and blushed with embarrassment sakura said "back in a min no one touch him till I get back okay" everyone nodded and sakura packed up the two boxes and left the room

5 min later she returned and took the ipod and changed the song and kai slowly woke up to see sakura hugging Bryan, he took the headphones out of his ears and coughed the two split and sakura looked at kai and smiled kai looked round the room and yawned then he went to the bathroom and shouted "sakura you better run before I kill you" sakura laughed when kai ran in to the room and said "what the hell sis" (points to his face) sakura laughs harder and fell to her knees then kai walked over to her and picked her up by her top and went to punch her but threw her across the room and grabbed the wipes and washed his face clean of make-up he saw rei gaping at him then he walked out slamming the door behind him sakura sat up laughing even harder even though she was half way over the sofa her legs were up in the air and the sofa was on the floor backwards Bryan ran over with tala to sakura and helped her up once she was up kai walked in with his usual two shark fins on his cheeks

He sat down and started to read his book again like nothing happened so sakura walked out of the room and kai smirked and the group heard sakura scream and the group ran out to see what happened but they didn't see sakura until they heard sakura say "kai you idiot I'm going to kill you" Bryan looked up and saw sakura dangling from the ceiling Bryan stared at her then he said "I'll go get the ladder" sakura saw kai walking out of the lounge and shouted in Russian (kai you are so dead when I get down from here you arse whole) kai smirked and shrugged before going back in the lounge after thirty min sakura was down off the ceiling and in the lounge sitting on the sofa trying to get her blood pressure back to normal spending half an hour on the ceiling can really hurt you head never tick kai off by putting make-up on him

Kai-1

Sakura-1

Me- man that chap was long sorry but next one's gonna be short

* * *

><p>The next day, day 3<p>

sakura woke up in Bryan's room (she sometimes sleeps in Bryan, tala's or her own room when it's cold at night) alone she go up and got dressed then went down stairs to find no one there she checked the whole house in every room and even the garden but no one there so she grabbed the phone and phoned Bryan he picked up and said "hey baby you okay?" sakura shook her head then she realised he couldn't see her and said "no I'm not" sakura heard voices that sounded like tala, Spencer and Ian arguing in the back ground then Bryan said "well were out shopping with the blade breakers we will be home in a wait hold on" Bryan shouted "tala get the hell off of Ian now" then he said to sakura" a hour okay make sure you get something to eat" sakura sighed and said "yeah okay Hun bye" Bryan said "bye see you soon" sakura put the phone down and turned the TV on an hour later the door opened and everyone entered and went to the kitchen to unpack the food

Then the group came into the lounge and sat down and watched the TV kai sat on the windowsill reading a book Bryan sat by sakura and put his arm round her shoulder but she just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to see a cup of coffee that was in kai's cup so she decided to put a little something extra in it she decided to add a bit of chilli to it when she added the water sakura then took it in to kai and gave it to him, kai took it and said "thanks sis" sakura nodded then went and sat by Bryan, kai went and sat by rei then kai took a sip of the coffee and spat it out on rei's lap, rei jumped up and shouted "kai what the hell was that for" rei walked out of the room to go get changed kai look over at sakura who was leaning against Bryan kai coughed and the two separated then kai got up and said "run now sis" sakura looked at kai then jumped up and ran to the kitchen kai dropped the cup and ran after her an hour later (the mansion is big) Bryan was patching sakura up and kai was talking to rei kai had a black eye and sakura had a gash over her left cheek

Kai-2

Sakura-2

Me- they have weapons in the hallways that's why sakura has a gash over her cheek okay

* * *

><p>The next day, day 4<p>

Sakura and kai were sitting across from each other at the table with Bryan sat next to sakura and rei sat next to kai. Sakura had her head on Bryan's shoulder and rei had his hand on kai's shoulder. Tyson, max, tala, Spencer, Kenny and Hilary (wait what's she doing here go away lol okay Hilary is gone and not to be mentioned in this again) were watching the siblings from a safe distance which was the sofas then Bryan said "how about a deal kai no more pranks will be played till after you leave okay" kai nodded and went to stand when sakura said "no" Bryan looked at her with a disbelief on his face that sakura wants to carry on sakura stood up and slammed her hands down on the table breaking it in half and said "no way you barley come here as it is kai there is no way your leaving without a fight got it" kai glared at sakura then stood up

Rei moved his hand off of kai's shoulder and was shaking like mad Bryan noticed this and stood up walking round the now broken table and went over to rei he tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention, when rei looked at kai and sakura then Bryan he shot up and move over to the sofas where everyone else was, once there tala stood up with Spencer and went and stepped behind kai and sakura to hold them back in case they decided to fight. Spencer grabbed sakura's arm when she went to move and tala grabbed kai before he could move either Tyson stood up and walked over to the 5 Russians and said "guys let them fight they will get tired eventually" sakura and kai nodded Bryan shook his head and said "no Tyson we can't let them"

Tyson looked at Bryan and said "why?" Bryan, tala, Spencer, kai and sakura fell anime style then tala said "because when these two fight they fight to the death Tyson" Tyson nodded and said "well who's stronger then tala out of kai and sakura" kai and sakura moved over to Tyson and sakura said "want to find out Tyson" Tyson nodded and sakura punched him in the gut when Tyson fell forward to grab his stomach kai moved his right leg up and kneed him in the face so Tyson was on the floor clutching his stomach with both hands then his face not knowing which to hold sakura stiffed a laugh as Tyson tried to work out which body part to hold

Sakura-3

Kai-2

Me- I love to torture Tyson

Tyson- waaahhhh help me

Kai- shut up Tyson

* * *

><p>The next day, day 5<p>

everyone was in the training room beybattling until Tyson shouted "I'M HUNGERY" everyone sighed and sakura said "well it is time for lunch so let's take a break" at lunch kai and sakura kept glaring at each other till tala said "will you two stop Jesus Christ you guys are so immature" sakura and kai snapped their attention towards tala both of them stood up and ran after tala then Spencer said "now they work together" Bryan chuckled when the two came back both smirking then they heard "HELP SAKURA, KAI YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE!" everyone ran out except kai and sakura they walked out to see tala hanging by his boxers from the coat rack on the wall everyone started to laugh then Spencer helped tala down let's say tala had massive boxer's afterwards

Sakura-4 (yay girls rule)

Kai-3

Me- wow nice one kai and sakura you should work together more often

Kai and sakura glare at me

Me- just a suggestion

* * *

><p>It was the start of day 6<p>

And kai and sakura were at it again arguing as usual now the blade breakers knew why kai left in the first place it was breakfast only Ian, Kenny and Hilary (what the hell I already kicked you out once get out of my story kicks Hilary out) weren't there, sakura was sitting by Bryan and kai was by rei opposite them then kai moved his legs and one hit sakura's legs so they started to argue sakura got up and stormed off after a while with a headache, Bryan went after her

Then Spencer said "kai please come on just stop it you and sakura are siblings it's not good for you to argue all the time" kai just said "well Spence, sakura is just being …" but kai couldn't finish as Spencer said "don't call her pathetic kai because she isn't, okay like she said the day after you arrived you barley come home that's why she does this, because she wants her big brother back" then tala said "Spencer's right kai, sakura needs you and you need her, kai if you turn your back on her one more time I swear I will lose all respect for you got it and you won't be allowed back here ever" when tala finished he walked off looking for sakura and Bryan then kai said "Spence how has she been since the last time I came here?" Spencer shook his head "now you care about her well kai if you want to know she cried… Kai stared at Spencer with a (what-you-talking-about look) she cried for a whole month kai because of the argument you two had and she thought you would never come home" then Spencer left and the blade breakers were left all alone in the kitchen. Kai put his head in his arms on the table he lifted his head after a few minutes and his team mates looked at him and he sighed and said "me and sakura had a argument about her and Bryan okay" just then Ian ran in and grabbed a knife then sakura ran in and shouted "IAN YOU ARE SO DEAD" Ian gave a small eep and ran again in to the lounge sakura on his tail, everyone followed and laughed when the say Ian on the chandelier

Sakura-5

Kai-3

Me – Ian wasn't in it and I needed to do something for revenge in a different chap

(Sakura chases Ian round the house)

* * *

><p>It was the 7th day<p>

of the blade breakers stay but this time kai and sakura weren't arguing, they weren't at breakfast or lunch and rei was worried that's when he saw sakura outside standing up and kai on the floor in the snow, his instinct kicked in to protect his team captain kai so he ran outside and tackled sakura to the floor and was about to slash her with he's nails (long nails) when she kicked him off of her then she went to attack when kai called "hey are you going to help me or let my arse freeze" sakura giggled at the thought then ran over to her brother and helped him up then rei come over and said "bb…but I thought?" kai sighed and said "rei I fell and landed in the snow and sakura was trying to help me" kai blushed with embarrassment then the three went inside to warm up.

Once they were inside sakura went into the kitchen where tala, Spencer, Bryan and the rest of the blade breakers were, shortly after sakura got in to the kitchen rei and kai came in kai was still blushing and Spencer said "kai have you got a fever your red?" kai said "no I haven't Spencer just leave me alone" sakura bristled and said "no kai, Spencer won't leave you alone he was only worried about you" with that she stormed out then kai shouted "for Christ sake sakura you know why my face was red" sakura's voice could be heard shouting back "yeah you fell over in the snow big whop no need to take it out on Spencer" then they heard a door slam.

Later that day sakura came out of the room and went down stairs to see everyone but kai in the lounge so she went and sat by Bryan as soon as she sat down kai came back in the room with a cup of coffee and a book in his hand open, he looked up and coughed and sakura moved down the sofa away from Bryan then kai went and sat on the window sill. After a while Tyson said "kai how come you don't let Bryan and sakura near each other?" kai looked up and sighed then said "ask them not me" then sakura said "fuck you kai you tell them why you won't let me near him" kai glared at her and said "don't use that language with me sakura." sakura cut him off by saying "oh yeah you act just like our grandfather and dad" sakura stood up and so did kai as they started to have a verbal fight "I'm not like them if I was then sakura you would be 10 foot under by now" kai hissed the sakura said "your such a bastard kai no wonder you betrayed us for a bunch of stupid idiots like them" sakura pointed at the blade breakers then kai said "I left to become stronger sakura and to get away from you"

Sakura shouted "WHAT?, WHY ME FORGET IT YOUR SUCH A STUBERN ARSEHOLE" then kai said "I left because you look like mom okay" sakura mouthed "what mom?" then she said with her head low "mom" she looked at kai and shouted "I'M NOT LIKE THAT WHORE OF A MOTHER WE HAVE KAI" kai walked over to sakura and slapped her across the face then he shouted in her face "MOM WAS NEVER A WHORE SAKURA YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER" sakura looked at kai, then punched him in the face sending him backwards then sakura said "well at least you didn't have to live with dad kai" kai looked at sakura and wiped the blood from his lip then said "you think you had it bad, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SIS" then kai ran and punched sakura sending her flying back in to a wall cracking on impact.(their parents split when they were kids and kai went with their mom while sakura stayed with their dad each had different upbringings both had a bad childhood, until they had to go to the abbey ever since no-one heard about their parents they are presumed dead)

Sakura spat up a bit of blood then Spencer ran over to her and checked her pulse it was starting to fade Spencer turned to tala and said "call an ambulance now!" Bryan ran over to sakura and helped Spencer while tala phoned the ambulance. When it arrived they took sakura and kai to the hospital. In the hospital the doctor said that sakura would have to stay in but kai was fine, so Bryan stayed with sakura while everyone else went home.

Sakura-6

Kai-5 (kai got 2 points for the remarks and punches)

Me- mean kai punching his baby sis

Kai- hey she deserved it

Sakura- what you are so dead kai when I get better

I - (leaves as sakura and kai start a verbal fight) man they never give up do they

Kai and sakura- she/he started it

* * *

><p>On the 8th day<p>

everything was quiet because sakura was still in the hospital it was early morning when they got a phone call from the hospital saying to come and pick up sakura and Bryan, when they got home sakura went straight to bed, later on she came down stairs to get something to eat, everyone was in the lounge when sakura entered she said "tala move so I can sit down" tala moved and helped sakura sit in the chair he was just occupying, kai and sakura didn't speak to each other for the whole day until about dinner when kai said "sakura (sakura looked at him) how's your back" sakura's left eye started to twitch then she got up and left all that could be heard was sakura shouting in Russian "bastard brothers" then a door slam.

Sakura-6

Kai-5

Me – couldn't think of anything after sakura got out of hospital

Sakura- baka (idiot) kai

Kai- whatever sis

* * *

><p>Day 9<p>

Everyone was bored because there was nothing to do and kai was in a bad mood from getting woken up by sakura playing loud music in her room. Half of the day had past and sakura still had the music playing and she hadn't come out of her room so everyone who was down stairs (kai, Bryan, Ian, tala, Spencer, rei, max, Kenny, Tyson) went up to her room as they got closer the music got louder, when they reached her room tala knocked on the door but no-one answered then tala tried to open it but when he did it only opened a bit due to sakura having a latch on the other side of the door tala looked in through the gap and saw sakura sleeping at her desk her eyes red and puffy, tala moved and Bryan went by the door and put his hand in the gap and un latched the door he opened it slowly and everyone was surprised to see sakura's room a mess the cupboard door had been ripped off its hinges the bathroom door had a hole through it and the wall paper was ripped and her clothes were everywhere suddenly the boy's heard a noise from the desk they looked an saw sakura awake.

She got up from her seat and went over to her draws and took out a bottle of Russian vodka an took a swig (sakura's 15 years old, kai is 16) then tala said "sakura you okay?" sakura looked at him and nodded then Spencer said "clean your room okay before dinner" sakura nodded again and everyone else left. Just before dinner the group of boys were listening to sakura up-stairs they heard her yell out every so often Kenny was hiding behind a pillow every time the voice shouted then they heard sakura shout "WHY IS THERE A WHOLE IN MY DOOR!" kai shook his head and stood up then left for the kitchen. Just as kai placed his foot in the door they heard a giant crash they all ran upstairs and saw sakura stagger out of the room and say "Ian you better run right now BEFORE I KILL YOU!" then sakura chased him down the stairs and out the front door kai an tala looked in her room and said at the same time "I'm not cleaning that" 10 minutes later Ian and sakura returned and everyone sat down for dinner

Sakura-7 (she beat up Ian)

Kai -6 (dunno lol)

Ian-1 (blowing up sakura's room with white powder)

Me- man this is taking so long lol

Kai- why did you give me a point for no reason

Me- just lol, just be a good sport kai or else

Kai- gulps

Me- giggle I threatened kai with a dress to wear might use it dunno

* * *

><p>Day 10<p>

It's the tenth day of the blade breakers stay kai was sitting on the window ledge reading (which he seems to do a lot) sakura and Bryan were sitting on the sofa watching TV while Tyson, max, Ian, Kenny, tala and Spencer sat elsewhere in the room watching TV. "I'm bored" Tyson said for the 2nd time in the past 5 minutes sakura said "Tyson we now you're bored so is everyone else" then max said "how about a game of hide and seek" everyone said "no max" max looked upset then Ian said "kill the pig" Spencer gave Ian a stern look and said "no Ian" Ian grumbled something about stupid giants and fat pigs, kai looked round from where he sat on the window ledge and saw sakura leaning on Bryan's shoulder he decided to let them this time but it was a big mistake as Ian had a got up and went behind the two with a water bomb (dunno where he got it from, but what will kai do?) … kai stood up but it was to later Ian dropped it on them kai walked over and grabbed Ian, sakura looked like she could freeze hell over with the glare she had, everyone felt sorry for kai at what was going to happen to him.

Sakura turned round and saw kai holding Ian by his shirt saying "you are so dead Ian" "more like you kai you are so dead for throwing that water bomb on me" sakura seethed kai turned round slowly as sakura got up and went to get the sword off the wall (they have a lot of weapons round the house, dangerous or what) "ni-san you better run before you die" kai let go of Ian and said "sss sak sakura I it wa was I Ian I, I swear" sakura looked at Ian now had his Head low then he said "sorry sakura but Tala dared me to" sakura turned her glare at Tala who was trying to sneak away but sakura threw two blade just missing tala's head but managed to pin him to the wall, by his shoulders. "TALA IVANORV YOU ARE SO DEAD" sakura shouted she walked over only to be stopped by Bryan who grabbed sakura by the arm and whispered "do you want to go to another foster family sakura?" sakura sighed and said "fine I won't attack him" Bryan nodded and said "tala just think yourself lucky next time I may not stop her got it" tala nodded and said "can someone get me down please" sakura walked over and took the blades out of the wall then tala ran and hide behind Spencer who just sighed and went to make dinner.

Sakura-8

Kai-7 (for trying to help his sis)

Ian-2 (for the water bomb)

* * *

><p>Its day 11 of the blade breakers stay but today was different kai and sakura weren't arguing like they usual do the two were sat on the floor looking at a game of chess "what are you two doing?" Tyson asked the two, Bryan piped up and said "oh they have been like that since this morning sakura challenged kai to a game, it's the only time the two shut up no offence you two" both of them hn'ed in union tala walked in the room and overheard the siblings and started to laugh at the fact they both said the same thing the same time (I know tala's a weirdo) sakura looked up from the game and said "this is boring kai" kai nodded and stood up and said "I'm going for a walk" that's when Spencer shouted "kai there is a blizzard so no" kai replied grumpily "fine" then he sat back down and moved the black knight. A few hours later everyone was in the lounge except Ian when suddenly the door rang so Spencer stood up and answered the door to see Ian covered in snow from head to toe, Ian walked into the lounge and said "you can put the trash out next time sakura got it" sakura nodded as Ian left then Bryan said "he's gonna be cold" Tala laughed and said "that's an understatement Bryan he may not be able to move after that" that's when Spencer shouted from the kitchen "guys and sakura we have no food at all who the hell ate it all?" Tyson looked away as Spencer entered the room and everyone looked at him "umm I got hungry sorry everyone" sakura stood up and left the room then returned with her coat then she said "Spencer give me some money I'm going shopping" everyone stared at her in disbelief then Bryan said "hello massive storm outside not a good idea sakura" sakura shrugged and left to get some money the next thing the group heard was the door open and close again.<p>

About two hours later the group heard the door open and close then the sound of bags being dropped, everyone ran out to see sakura with 40 bags (she's strong and does the shopping all the time so she's use to it) then sakura said "you can pack it away tala, Ian and you Spencer" tala stared wide eyed at her then said "why not Bryan?" sakura walked by him and grabbed Bryan then dragged him up stairs then next thing the group heard was a loud bang and sakura shouting "CLEAN YOU ROOM NOW I'M NOT CLEANING IT" then they saw her walking across the landing "going for a bath so go away and leave me alone" everyone nodded and left her alone. Later that night Spencer cooked dinner then after dinner kai asked "how did you get to the shop?" sakura looked at kai then said "took the car on the underground route, why?" everyone stared at her then Tyson said "you're weird" sakura nodded then stood up "you better run now you fat idiot" Tyson stood up and ran out of the room sakura followed him "I'm not stopping her" everyone looked at kai and nodded.

Sakura-9

Kai-7

Ian-2

* * *

><p>It's the 12th day of the blade breakers stay the storm had past in the night but the house was freezing cold everyone was in the lounge trying to keep warm except sakura and Bryan who were outside getting firewood it usually took them ten minutes but they has been gone for twenty minutes and Spencer was getting worried "it never takes them this long I wonder what's wrong?" Tala nodded as everyone got up and left to see what was going on outside. When they got out they saw sakura holding an axe and Bryan backing away from her, he saw the others and said "sakura come on I said sorry didn't I" sakura growled and said "I told you that if you put snow on me you'll get an axe through your head Bryan" sakura went to swing but Bryan dodged it and grabbed sakura as the tree fell over. "Sakura, Bryan you two okay?" they heard a muffle noise then they saw sakura's head "ow you arse whole that hurt why did you hit me in the head" then they saw Bryan's head "well it's not my fault that you tried to attack me" Tala and the others looked at the two heads argue then Spencer said "you do know that your under a tree" sakura growled and nodded (yes) then she moved and the tree lifted up and sakura kicked the bark and the tree stood straight again the sakura said "I HATE TREE'S" Tyson looked at her and said "you just kick a tree how cruel" everyone sighed as kai hit Tyson in the back of his head, after a while everyone went inside to get warm Tyson was complaining about his head hurting and tala was trying to find out what happened between sakura and Bryan outside but neither were saying anything in the end tala gave up trying and left them alone.<p>

Sakura-10

Kai-7

Ian-2

(Me)- Almost over I'm never writing a story this long again

Kai- good I'm getting sick of sakura being around

(Sakura glares at kai and wants' to punch him but Spencer, tala, Bryan and Ian is holding her back)

Me- (shakes head) you never gonna learn Kai are you

Kai- mmm

Me- lets continue

* * *

><p>Day 13 one more day till the blade breakers and kai leave the blitzkrieg crew's mansion, everything was peaceful in the mansion but then their was a sudden load of shouting and screaming coming from kai's room Spencer just shock his head "he's going tomorrow and they are arguing" Bryan sighed and said "I wonder what it's about?" but nodded to what Spencer had just said, sakura ran into the kitchen kai was following he didn't look angry but happy "sakura come here I want to give you a hug" sakura laughed and said "no way kai you've got gel behind your back" tala walked into the kitchen and said "oh so that's where my hair gel went kai stole it" kai turned round to see tala with half his hair up and the other down kai said "tala, sakura stole it not me I swear" tala looked at sakura who was smiling at Bryan who just shook his head at her "what Ian dared me to" just then Ian was walking past and tala chased after him all the group could hear was "DAMN YOU SAKURA!" sakura laughed and sat down as kai left and returned with her hair gel he stood behind her and sorted her hair out then kai finished his own hair "you two going to behave today" Bryan asked but the both replied "no!" everyone just laughed but they both behaved for today but what about tomorrow.<p>

It's the last day of there stay, it was around about 6:30 am when everyone was woke up by a sudden loud scream, everyone except sakura ran to sakura's room Bryan kicked the door open to see sakura standing on her desk in her pyjamas, "sakura what's wrong?" Bryan asked in a worried tone "there is a spider in my bed, get it out, GET IT OUT!" Tyson said "it's just a spider sakura, what's so scary about them?" Bryan sighed and went over to sakura's bed and got the spider out while Tala moved sakura from the desk, Bryan threw it out the window as Spencer checked to see if sakura had been bitten but she hadn't so Spencer sighed with relief Tyson said "it was just a spider what's so wrong, sakura?" sakura gave Tyson a stern look "what is right with spiders Tyson" with that sakura grabbed some clothes and got dressed, everyone was a bit tired but stayed awake anyway, it was the afternoon and the bladebreakers were due to leave in the evening so everyone was reflecting on the past two weeks "are you going to back home more often kai?" sakura asked as the two walked to the kitchen to get a drink "Hn, I will don't worry sis and you can visit me in Japan" sakura nodded and kai said "you and Bryan, I didn't let you to do anything in front of me cause it made me think that my baby sister was growing up that's why I left I didn't want, I didn't want my lil sis to grow up" sakura smiled and hugged kai "no matter what kai I'll always be your baby sister, I promise" kai sighed but nodded. It was around 8.00 pm the bladebreakers left kai said he would phone when they were home and that he would keep in contact and that he would visit and they could visit them, which made them all happy except of course Tyson.

Me- well finally finished, everyone's happy except Tyson, some people you just can't please

Kai- thank god it's over but I'm glad me and sakura are on equal terms

Sakura- me two, bye going out with Bryan now

Kai- sigh not gonna say anything

Me- good


End file.
